everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Selina Catt
Selina Catt is the daughter of Little Catskin from the American fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Selina Catt Age: 15 Parent's Story: Little Catskin Alignment: Royal Roommate: Nancy Catt Secret Heart's Desire: To design wedding dresses and open my own bridal shop. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at dressmaking. Storybook Romance Status: Lambert Ourson is my boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to ask people for tons of favors and not pay them back. Favorite Subject: Princess Design. I plan on having my own dream wedding some day and making the best dress for it. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. This is a class? You've got to be kidding. Best Friend Forever After: Mario Di Legno, Miriam do Pau, my roommate Nancy, and other Catskin variants. Character Appearance Selina is of average height, with long, curly red hair and green eyes. She wears a blue shirt with clouds and a green skirt with pink flowers. She always wears glasses. Personality Selina is a friendly girl who likes to joke around. She is interested in sewing and loves making clothing. She also has a good heart and often comforts people who feel bad. Biography Hello! I'm Selina Catt, the daughter of Little Catskin. I hail from the Cloud Walking Country in the Appalachian Mountains. You didn't think there were princesses in America? I thought everyone in the fairy tale world knew that. Anyway, my mother was the daughter of a widower who had put away his wife's wedding dress. She was mistreated by her older sisters. One day. she put on her mother's wedding dress and asked for a dress the color of clouds and a dress the color of flowers. Her father gave them to her, and introduced herself as Little Catskin. She fled with her dresses and was taken in by a queen. One day, the queen held a ball, and invited Litttle Catskin, who attended in her cloud dress. The queen's son fell in love with her. She attended the second ball in the cloud dress, and the third ball in the flower dress. The prince gave her a ring and fell in love with her. Little Catskin put the ring in a meal she made for the prince, and he recognized her as the girl he saw at the ball. The two of them married. I live happily with my parents and my grandmoither the queen. I have an older sister named Nicole. My parents have sent me to Ever After High, where I'm going to be the next Little Catskin. My roommate, Nancy Catt, is just plain Catskin. We call her Big Catskin since she's taller than me. She has a British accent. I'm good at designing dresses, and I make a lot of my own clothes. I would love more than anything to have my own bridal shop. My mom owns a bridal shop in one of Ever After's towns. It has cheap, affordable wedding dresses for fairy tales. I dream of one day having a beautiful fairy tale wedding. I'm very close with many of the students here, especially from Catskin variants. My story is one of the tamer variants - there's no creepy father who wants to marry his daughter or anything like that. Some of my friends have the misfortune of being from those variants. I always try to be sympathetic. I have a very good heart. Luckily, I've never been made fun of for my parents' story, but I've been bullied for my appearance. A lot of the popular girls tell me that I'm ugly. Students even tell me that Lambert is too handsome to date someone like me. I try not to let their comments bother me. It's more important to see what's on the inside. Just look at my boyfriend's twin brother Humbert - he may not smell good, but he's really cool. I definitely side with the Royals, but I treat everyone with respect regardless of their alignment. Trivia *Selina's surname refers to her mother Little Catskin. *Selina and her roommate Nancy are distantly related. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Lori Alan. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Catskin Category:American Category:NibiruMul's OCs II